Charlie Smith
by Dobby555
Summary: She suffers, but keeps going. He comes along and makes her world the best there is. They go through hell, but they stick together through it all. Marauder era. LE/JP RL/OC PP/MM SB/OC
1. Chapter 1 Introducing Me

Chapter 1- Introducing me.

_If you wanna know_  
_Here it goes_  
_Gonna tell you this_  
_The part of me that'll show if you're close_  
_Gonna let you see everything_  
_But remember that you asked for it_  
_I'll try to do my best to impress_  
_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_  
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_  
_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_  
_At times confusing, slightly amusing_  
_Introducing me. __  
_

Hello, I'm Charlotte Smith, but everyone calls me Charlie because I despise Charlotte, I'm 15. I live with my Dad about 20 miles away from London in a large old house in a town; I go to the secondary school here. You're probably thinking I'm normal, right? Well wrong... I'm a witch... not as in a bad person, like a real wand and Cauldron. Sounds stupid from a muggle (non-magical person) point of view, doesn't it? But I'm used to it. I'm smart, really smart. I get top marks in everything, whether it is in Muggle School or my magic studies at home. Most people my age go to Hogwarts, which is the magical school in England, I however am home schooled.

I'm not an ordinary which... my family is the oldest pure bloods around. But we all have 'secret powers' sounds stupid and all but it's true. We can all read minds, talk to animals, talk any language fluently, we are all born a Animagus (I'm a wolf), metamorphmagus (I don't use this much, I keep my natural look), do wandless and non-verbal magic (all I need to do is think 'lift that up' and it happens!), I have better senses than everyone else, I have 60 times more power than normal wizards, do an spell straight away with no practice, I have a photographic memory, and much more stuff like that, I'll tell you about it later.

Anyway, here I am out in the back Garden hanging up the washing in the back yard. It's around 11am. This is when my new life began, July 2nd 1975 the day it all began.

**BANG!**

From where I was standing I heard the house door blow open. My training with Dad instantly kicked in as I dropped to the ground and rolled toward the house wall, casting a modified Disillusionment charm as I went. I'd be invisible to everyone with the Dark Mark, or involved with Dark Magic. I peeped through the nearest window, from here I could see my Dad surrounded my 7 masked figures, all of which donned long black cloaks. Death Eaters, they were this evil guys slaves/servants/body guards. They were the most feared people in Britain, for those who knew about them.

I jumped through the window silently, thinking of ways to escape all of this with Dad. But then I felt him enter my mind and speak.

_Honey, its for the best. I'm a squib, I can't use my magic. They will kill me, and never know where you are, they won't even know if your alive or not. Good-bye. _

I wanted to scream at him for being a idiot, but I had to keep quiet. The only reason these twats were here is me, and I won't give them the satisfaction of getting to me. The leader turned his eyes on my Dad, bound on the floor, just waiting for his death.

"Hello Mr Smith, what a pleasure to be re-acquainted with you" The man drawled, he must be in his late 30's maybe early 40's. His grey eyes peered through his hood, looking at him in distaste.

"Ahh, old Mr Malfoy, I hope you are well? If only these circumstances were different. Why did you barge into my home armed and ready to kill?" My Dad asked, he covered his fear with a polite mask of indifference on his face, only someone who knew him well would of known.

"Shut it Smith, I'm not here for a chat. Where. Is. The. Girl?" He asked, voice laced with anger.

"She is everywhere, yet nowhere, her essence is neither here nor there my friend" My father replied, he used these exact words when my Gran&Grandad passed away, it confused me at first. Then I realised he was talking about their souls. Souls can be anywhere they like.

I could see the conflict in Mr Malfoy's eyes, whether to be angry or play cool. "I am not here for riddles, TELL ME WHERE THE GIRL IS OR I WILL KILL YOU!" He snarled, anger loosing the internal battle.

"I do not know. Even if I did I would never tell the likes of you. She is my own flesh and blood, and I love her with all my heart. Therefore I will protect her, even if that means my-self will die," My Father answered looking at me straight in the eyes.

Mr Malfoy shouted "_Avada Kedavra_!"

I watched as that fatal curse shot out from his wand, the blinding green light filling up the room as it struck him right in the chest.

"C'mon Abraxas, we must leave before the Aurors arrive to arrest us," A sweet voice stated, grabbing his hand and apparating out of there. The others followed, until one was left.

She held her wand in the air and said "_Morsmordre," _I watched as a green fog slithered into the air and above the roof. I knew what she had done, cast the Dark Mark in the air, stating the death here. The Dark Mark was _his_ symbol, Voldemort, the 'evil' wizard. He was more than evil, he was a sick and twisted man with no morals and only one goal in life, purify the wizard race.

After she left I ran to my Dad, ignoring the silent tears cascading down my face, hoping that maybe he's still alive. I turned him over, staring into his blank, emotionless eyes. That's when I heard the _crack'_s behind me. I turned around whipping my wand out, stunning and hexing everything in sight.

"Would you stop that you brat?" A voice snarled, dodging all my spells. I quickly stopped, the voice becoming clear in my mind. I knew that voice. I quickly looked at everyone's faces, no masks or cloaks... The Order Of The Phoenix? "Put you wand down this instance Smith or I'll force you to drop it!" The same voice snarled, but his eyes shining with amusement.

"Do I look like someone who's just gunna forget all that 'Constant Vigilance' shit you've drilled in my head all my life dear old Moody?" I smirked, forgetting my pain for a moment.

"Ohhhh deary, I've missed your quick whip this past week" That's when I saw it, the pain in his eyes. The reason for this being Dad.

I ran over, jumping into his outstretched arms, weeping for the man who will never grow old. The man who we both loved with our hearts. The father and the best friend. The man who is now no more. I felt tired, the shock of the powerful emotions making my world go fuzzy.

"C'mon sweety, lets get you somewhere safe," Was the last thing I heard as I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 Consider Yourself At Home

Chapter 2-

_Consider yourself at home._  
_Consider yourself one of the family._  
_We've taken to you so strong,_  
_It's clear we're going to get along._  
_Consider yourself well in._  
_Consider yourself part of the furniture._  
_There isn't a lot to spear._  
_Who cares? Whatever we got we share._

I woke up with heavy eyelids and sticky cheeks. I groggily opened my eyes, automatically shutting them to block the sunlight peeping through the window. I had no idea where I was. I sniffed the air, smelling all the fragrances. There was the sweet smell floating from the garden, the food floating from the kitchen, 3 strong different people senses amongst other weaker unimportant smells. There was a strong sense of magic in the house, but none of it was bad. I stretched before sitting up, admiring my surroundings. I was sat on a king sized bed in the middle of a large room, on the left was a door which I guessed led to the exit. In front of me were 2 more doors, both open, and I could see a cupboard filled with clothes, and the other was a bathroom. I stumbled out of bed and straight into the bathroom, heading towards the large vanity on the right.

I looked like _shit_. I had red around my eyes, my hair was all matted and my clothing was all crumpled, damp in some places thanks to my tears. I quickly looked around assessing my surroundings. There was a toilet, large bath, massive mirror above the vanity, a sink here as well, and a cupboard filled with towels and other bathroom bits and bobs. I turned on the tap for the bath, poured some bubble bath in and went to grab a towel, placing it on the vanity. I stripped and clambered into the bath, sighing as the warm water relaxed all my muscles.

After 20 minutes I climbed out of the bath, stepping out in front of the mirror, I performed a drying spell on my-self and put on my under clothes. I took in my appearance, I was tall, around 5"7 and still growing, I had long slightly tanned smooth legs, a curvy slim figure, long brown wavy hair, chestnut eyes that usually sparkle, but had now lost any emotion, long eyelashes, high cheekbones. I had a perfect posture, in a non-arrogant way. All in all I was beautiful, yet I tried to ignore it. I walked out, slipping the towel around me as I opened the door into the closet. It was enormous, stretching out to nearly the width of the room; clothes stacked everywhere, all in neat sections. I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, an overly large worn T-Shirt with some picture on it and some black All Star Converse's off the large shoe rack. I quickly changed, smelling the cooking going on downstairs along with the hum off conversation... I could have eavesdropped if I wanted to but I was too intent on finding out whose house I was in. I glanced back around the room, realising that everything was white apart from the wood; it was obviously a guess room, which didn't explain all the clothes.

I opened the door, finding my-self in a hallway, with 8 doors in total including mine. I turned left, as my right was a dead end, and let my hearing lead me towards the food. At the end of the hallway was a large entrance hall, with a sweeping staircase leading towards the ground floor. There was a double door in-front that led to the porch, I decided to explore later and just find the owners. I turned on my 'extra senses', following the smells down a corridor and into a large kitchen with a dining table; a lady was at the stove cooking and a man at the table reading the daily newspaper.

They didn't see me, so I took the time to examine them. The man was in his late 40's, a simple spell showed me he was 'Charlius Potter, Potter Mansion, 57 years of age and Pureblood' Ohh, a Potter... they're on our side. He had unmanageable black hair that had only a few grey streaks, glasses, bright blue eyes, a light tanned complexion, a few freckles around his nose, he was a good-looking man. His wife was 'Elizabeth Jane Potter née Greengrass, Potter Mansion, 57 years of age. She had long blond hair, smooth golden skin and warm hazel eyes.

I spent a few minutes watching as they went through their everyday tasks. Mrs Potter was worried for me, she knew what had happened yet she didn't want to upset me but waking me up and giving me a fright. Mr Potter, on the other hand, was internally raging about the Death Eater attacks around the world, cursing the Ministry for covering it up. They seemed dedicated to protecting and caring for the good side, Mr Potter was head Auror and Mrs Potter was the Healer in Charge of the Spell Damage ward.

The sound of feet running sprang me out off my thoughts, a voice shouted down the corridor. "Mum, Dad! Is it tea yet? Sirius, Remus and Peter can't make it this holiday, all bu- Why the heck is there a girl in my T-shit standing in our doorway to our kitchen?" A slightly arrogant boy walked in, the spitting image of his Dad, 'James Charlius Potter, Heir to Potter Mansion, 15 years of age'

Mrs Potter and Mr Potter's head snapped around, looking for me. Mr Potter's eyes were alight with suspicion, and Mrs Potter's were caring, almost knowing.

"Hello, I'm Charlie Smith... I... ummm... I woke up here... I assumed that it was dinner time from the... uhh... smell of cooking and I just grabbed the comfiest looking clothes," I stammered, caught of guard by James' bluntness. "I didn't mean to worry you," I added, smiling warmly at Mrs Potter.

"Ohh, it's alright dear. I'm Mrs Potter, he's Mr. we actually brought you here; I hope you don't mind... you see, we knew your father, and we promised him we'd look after you if he passed. It's all in his will, which someone is going to be reading here tomorrow. You can listen if you like... it might be a little painful though," She finished with a grimace.

"I'll be there," I stated, internally laughing at her shocked expression. Maybe I shouldn't be so blunt with people I've just met.

"Okay sweety," She smiled, and then her eyes flashed as she looked over James. "James Potter! How dare you not introduce yourself to our guest?" She snarled.

"Sorry Mum," He smiled sheepishly, turning to me he held out his hand. "James, nice to meet you. I live here,"

I smirked and held out my hand. "James, I'm Charlie, it seems I'm going to live here as well. Hope you have enough room in this mansion for me," I said.

"Consider yourself at home then," He winked at me.


End file.
